


I will tell you secrets nobody knows

by Yolande



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Lore, Jewish Legend & Lore, Religion & Lore - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Gen, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolande/pseuds/Yolande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Raziel, Angel of Mysteries, Keeper of Secrets, archangel of the Lord. You are light and power and holy purpose.</p><p>You are also uncomfortably, undeniably alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will tell you secrets nobody knows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I can feel the hand of fate reaching out to both of us (it's too late to turn back now)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355167) by [TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel). 



> I am not english speaker. And by this I mean "I started learn english only two years ago". So if you find something gramatically horrible, tell me.
> 
> I publish this in english, because apparently when you read too much in english, and then try to write in polish, english happens anyways.

You are Raziel, Angel of Mysteries, Keeper of Secrets, archangel of the Lord. You are light and power and holy purpose.

You are also uncomfortably, undeniably alone.

Keeper of Secrets isn't honourable title, in more ways than one. After all, archangels are designed as weapons of the God – ultimate power and simple intent.

Samael, the Wrath.

Michael, the Commander.

Gabriel, the Messenger.

Raphael, the Healer.

Others think you are scholar, little figure without great significance, always standing in shadows. They are too straightforward, too bright to be bothered by you. This amuse you to no end, how your camarades forgot their own purpose. They are lords who reduced themselves to the roles of servants. They think their names are description of duty and they loath it. You know better. After all, your name is what you are.

Raziel, the Secret.

You are Angel of Mysteries, so you have nature of one – hiding in the plain sight and lurking in the shadows. You are Secret of God, so you know them all. You are Secrets' Keeper, so you can't act to prevent them or to help others recognize them.

But you can acknowledge them to those who discovered them alone.

So one day, when you see Samael ( _the brightest, the beloved_ ), worn on the edges and with shadows in eyes, you come to him – and he sees you, and for the first time understands what exactly you are.

For him, you are the Prophecy.

So you smile, and lean forward, and kiss him lightly in the forhead – blessing and absolution in one gesture – and say:

„You know what you must do, Lucifer.”

Later, when you watch how angels fall from the Heaven, you think that the most important thing in secrets is that there is no honour in being one.

+

You see him again, and again, and again – on the battlefields of War of Heaven, and in the halls of diplomacy. He fights and talks with the brightest of angels – in that fashion nothing has changed - but now his eyes always seeks shadows.

+

You are in the battle – again – when you look at him ( _brightest than ever, larger than life_ ) and finally understand.

You brought him new name and new purpose, but you didn't know what you _gave_ him.

Samael was the weapon of Lord, nothing more and nothing less; Lucifer ( _Morning Star_ ) is so much more. He is light and power and holy purpose; but also free will and chance, not just the weapon but person of his own making.

This is one secret you never knew, one you had to discover alone – that every angel has a potential to be something more than his name.

You look at Lucifer, and he looks at you, and _smiles_.

+

You know this story. You saw the beginning; you always knew how this is going to end. You can't fix it and you can't change it.

But every story has a middle, and maybe – if you are lucky – this middle is your own to make.

+

You meet with him. And again. And again.

You are foes and always will be – the peace between Heaven and Hell was never an option – but you are also allies in something greater.

He tells you a story of Greek princess Cassandra and you cry, because you understand this burden; he gives you stories of gods and mysterious creatures, and you smile, because people create their own little secrets; one time he brings you – with mischievous smile and amusement in eyes – the tragedy _Romeo and Juliet_ , and you laugh, because you can see parallels, as he knew you would.

+

You spend centuries together - fighting, crying, smiling, _loving_.

In time you see the same awareness in eyes of Raphael, Gabriel, Michael, and others. For them you are untold mysteries, secrets older than time, prophecies of greatness.

For Lucifer you are _everything_.

So when you charge in the battle, and see your friend and lover in golden armour, more radiant than ever in the light of last dawn, you have this final secret:

In every story, the middle is only thing that matters.

 


End file.
